


They're Kinda Helpless

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata finally confront their feelings on the court.Part Nine of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	They're Kinda Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s another update for you all. This one is based on a post by some-textposts. I hope you can enjoy!

It had been one year since Daichi, Suga, and Asahi had graduated. Just a few months since Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita had graduated. Even within that short amount of time the new third years had grown so much. They became stronger as players and as people. They built new bonds with new people, strengthened existing relationships, and continued to hold onto those with their seniors, despite them leaving Karasuno and moving on to university. The older students would still drop in sometimes, still offer tips and still cheer for them at games when they could.  
Their starting setter and their shortest middle blocker in particular had grown a lot, though they still remained naive, clueless to their own emotions. They spent time together outside of volleyball, watched movies together, and went over to each other’s houses. They practiced together even when they didn’t meet with the rest of the team and they had even shared a few kisses, mostly out of curiosity for the physical part of a romantic relationship neither of them had had, but also a bit out of want, a longing to feel the other pressed close, their lips melding together.  
Of course they were unable to identify what they were feeling as love towards each other and neither brought it up. They didn’t want to know that they were the only one feeling that way towards the other, but that only served to keep the two from being together the way they truly wanted to be.  
“The thing between Kageyama-senpai and Hinata-senpai isn’t supposed to be a secret, is it? Because it’s kind of obvious that they’re dating.” Takahashi Hayato, a first year on the Karasuno volleyball team asks his third year senior, Yamaguchi Tadashi who can’t help but let out a little snort.  
“Right, they aren’t very subtle. Everyone knows that they’re dating except themselves. They’re kinda helpless.” Yamaguchi replies to the younger boy with a roll of his eyes. “Honestly, it will be a miracle if either of them ever acknowledges their feelings.” He continues, teasingly with his voice holding a tint of affection for the other two third years.  
Suddenly there was a loud cheering, the two third years had managed to hit a new attack they had been working on and Yamaguchi just about shook his head and looked away to focus back on what he was doing when suddenly he was unable to. Hinata had run forward a few steps before launching himself at Kageyama, the taller boy wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist to keep him up, a complaint dying on his lips as they were covered with the older boy’s.  
“Well, I guess it’s not much of a secret now, even if it was supposed to be.” Yamaguchi says, looking over at the first year with a grin.


End file.
